Displaced
by KimiOkami
Summary: The senshi are thrown through a rift in dimensions. They end up in the DB dimension early in the cell saga. Will they find a way home or will this be their new home. They make the most of it in the meantime. First chapter is fast paced on purpose to set up info for the rest. 2nd will be normal pace. Revising chapter 2.
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The universe was swirling and spiraling in streams of translucent color and glittering stars. As the Sailor Senshi flew or floated, they weren't sure which, through this magical dancing galaxy.

They had just been in battle and after a collision of massive attacks. They were here. Not sure where here was thought. In their antigravity experience. For some reason Sailor Saturn shrank to an infant and changed to her normal form. Sailor Mercury also shrank but only by a hand full of years at first glance. The rest of the inner senshi became mature adults except Sailor Jupiter. The other outer senshi didn't seem to change much.

Before they seemed to fall out of the sky. Pluto snatched up little Hotaru. As Did Jupiter helping the now younger Mercury. They fell to earth at a rapid speed. Using their senshi powers they slowed their descent. Then eased to a stop in the air and floated.

Little Mercury pulled out her mini computer and popped her viser on. She typed furiously for a few moments, before she abruptly stopped.

"We aren't in our dimensional universe. We're in an alternate one. I also can't find any possible way back yet." Mercury explained as she floated on her own.

"Alright, so we figure out where we are." Uranus stated.

"Figure out how to survive and live." Mars added.

"Till Mercury knows more." Jupiter finished.

They all turned and gathered defensively around Sailor Moon after Pluto passed her baby Hotaru. Hotaru just yawned and fell asleep. They felt a large amount of strong ki coming their way at high speed.

Then a group of 4 men and a young boy stopped in front of them.

"Who are you and why have you come to earth?" The tall man in orange with black hair asked.

"We are Sailor Senshi. We were thrown through a dimensional rift. We're from a different Earth that we protect." Venus introduced them.

"You protect this Earth don't you?" Mars asked sensing their urge to protect this planet.

"Yes." The green one in purple said obviously not of the same race as the rest.

They proceeded with introductions and getting to know the other a bit.

"So you obviously have no where to stay. Come with us. We might know someone who can help. The short bald one known as Krillian said.

They all flew off to the Brief compound.

After little persuasion the Brief indefinitely added 9 to their household.

After finally having time to relax the girls all powered down. Everyone was a little surprised by their change. The guys noticed a drop in their ki output. It changed to a dormant stated. For all intents and purposes the girls seemed to be normal humans now.

Setsuna decided she would do majority of care for baby Hotaru. She didn't mind and no one else did either. They all would help if needed.

Everyone eventually settled in. Everyone finding interests in this new world. Ami was in the lab with Bulma alot learning the capsule corp. tech, or she enjoyed studying with Gohan.

Mako was now usually found training with Piccolo or making use of the Brief's high end chef's kitchen. Sometimes she was found in their garden.

Rei found her self trading verbal insults with Vegeta or training in the gravity room with him. Trying her damnedest to fry his smartass.

Usagi found herself fast friends with Goku. They pigged out on Mako's food together or sometimes watched tv. Sometimes Goku would convince her to train with him. Though she didn't always join him.

Haruka was testing Dr. Brief's or Bulma's inventions. Next best thing to being a racer back home. She also still enjoyed her lover Michiru's company and or music.

As did Michiru. Michiru found herself often in the capsule sound studio. Bulma custom made for her.

Setsuna spent her time with Mrs. Brief. Bunny enjoyed playing and helping take care of baby Hotaru.

A/N: Sorry the first chapter is so short. I wanted to lay the foundation with it. Yes I will be referring to Bulma's mother as Bunny. I want to continue this. Let me know what you think. If enough people like I will continue this.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: If I haven't mentioned the inner senshi are 18-ish. Except Ami is physically same age as Gohan. The outer senshi are their correct ages older than the inner. Except for Hotaru who is a newborn infant.

They had been in this new dimension for 2 months now. They had all settled in and made friends. This is their story being in this new dimension and wondering if they may ever go home.

They recently received information about androids that will attack the planet soon. So everyone who was able were doing a lot of training. Goku had vouched for the young man who had given the information. Though he hadn't met him before that day. Piccolo also confirmed it. Due to his hearing, he heard his and Goku's conversation. Rei could also sense he wasn't lying. So everyone believed him.

They were all vigorously training to push themselves to a whole new level. Ami in her spare time. Which was little? Was working on new henshin devices to tap farther into their still latent powers. She could feel and she also ran tests. They had more potential. So when she could she was working on new bracelets and a necklace for the other scouts and Usagi. She thought the new designs would be a tad more practical. It took her 4 months to complete them. Dr. Brief had invented an indestructible alloy. She used it as a base for the material. She colored coded and labeled them accordingly. With each Signature color and planetary symbol.

A few days after she perfected them she gathered the girls to test them.

"This is great Ami!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Especially if they work correctly." Setsuna rationalized the situation.

"Who wants to test it first?" Ami asked.

"I will." Haruka volunteered. She took her respective bracelet from Ami. It was navy and golden yellow, with her symbol of the sky god on it. She slipped it on it was a delicate looking wristband.

"The new activation phrase is your designated planet Galaxy Power," Ami explained. Haruka nodded.

"Uranus Galaxy Power, make up!" Haruka was showered in Blue and gold light and burst through a cloud. She did her Signature pose and was clothed in her new suit. (New suit picture is the cover. If the cover is cropped it should be on my profile in my pics.) Instead of the lower back-bow, she had a navy blue large set of wings instead. They didn't expand much farther than her shoulders. Everyone clapped Impressed with the new look. " I can feel a new power. That this has tapped into. We'll need to train more to control it." Haruka added logically.

"Alright let's get to work," Rei said taking her bracelet, followed by everyone else. Usagi took her pendant necklace.

"Usagi yours is Moon Diamond Power," Ami explained as she took her to put on.

They all had their Signature power crystal as a broach. They had unique abilities to their Crystal. The powers of Usagi was Healing and Destruction of evil. It only worked properly in the hands of the Moon heir with a pure heart. Same with each of their Crystals in the planet heir's hand with a pure heart. Ami put Hotaru's away for safe Keeping.

They have to discover the potential of each one. They had never used them before. Their ancestors had barely used them. The previous guardians. They all began training immediately.

The next day Rei was training with Vegeta in the gravity Chamber. They had Trained a lot together in there and she was up to his standards. Training at his level he found it amazing that this small human woman could stand up to his standards. Her physical muscle appearance didn't change but she was getting stronger. With her new attacks, she even set him on fire a few times.

The first time they were training testing her new powers. She tested her speed and strength first then and they matched fairly well. They changed to work on his speed she started using her attacks.

"Mars Fireball Blast!" She shot him with a barrage of fireballs. He dodged every one of them. " Mars Burning Mandala!" She Fired flaming rings at him. He dodged them. "Mars Flame Sniper!" She upped her game by firing her flaming arrows. A few of them clipped his Clothes. "Mars Firestorm!" She upped it again with her new attack. The fire began Raining down around them. He couldn't outrun them. Before they spun into a flaming twister. He was caught in the middle of the flames. She dispelled the flames before they could do any real damage to him. He stood there in a Shock. His Clothes had burn holes in them and his hair was slightly scorched. She was also shocked.

He then bolted to her. Grabbing Her around the waist. Bringing a hand-up to the back of her head. He laid a deep kiss on her. That she answered back with just as much passion. (Vegeta only respects Bulma in this. They never have a relationship more the friendship) Hands began mapping the other's body. Tearing at Clothes till all they wore was their shoes. He found her red heels of her sailor fuku sexy as hell. She still had her new fuku's red wings. As her sailorself, they were attached to her back.

He massaged her breast with rough passion and she loved it letting out pleasured cries. He moved his free hand down as he leaned on his left elbow. Finding her nub of nerves easily. He rubbed it with even more vigor then he massaged her breasts. He could smell, she had never been with another, in her aroused scent. He wanted her pliable for him. So he would cause her as little pain as possible.

Before long she screamed her pleasured high climax. He let her breathe a few moments.

"I'm ready for more." Rei practically purred. He nodded wasting no time. He plunged in, in one fast move. She cried in shock and pleasure. It was a pleasurable pain. She bucked her hips up as a signal to continue. He then started a hard slow pace. That had her loudly vocalizing her pleasure.

She felt better than any of the few women he had before. Tighter and her inner walls made him feel like he was melting. And a good way. He pounded into her with the gravity room still on and pounding additional weight on them. Which added to their pleasure. She screamed her pleasure one final time with a hard shudder. Her walls milked him and he couldn't hold off and push in as far as he could. Spilling his essence inside her depths as she squirted around his Manhood. They gave each other some tired kisses before drifting Off In a peaceful sleep.

Hours went by as they slept before they woke. With pleased smiles. Vegeta got up turned off the gravity. Rei untransformed leaving her in a red flowy tank and denim shorts with red flats. Vegeta walked to the door and grabbed spare clothes from a basket by the door. He often tended to trash his clothes in here. He pulled Rei to him and gave her another deep kiss.

"So what does this mean about us now?" Rei asked after they separated to breathe.

"You're my woman now. If we make this permanent I'll give you a Saiyan mating mark." Vegeta answered.

"I'm Okay with that. We can put the mark on the back burner. For later reference." Rei smiled and hugged him and pecked his lips. She was happy to have found a passionate lover. She hoped for more but she was content for now. To learn more about each other and see if they may ever get to back to their dimension.

Meanwhile, At the Son residence, it was lunchtime. Usagi was invited over because she and Goku had been training. Chichi wasn't pleased about them needing to fight again. Her heart couldn't take it. She was fed up. She left her wedding ring and a note on her and Goku's bed.

"Hey, Gohan where is your mother?" Goku asked.

"She left after she finished making lunch. She didn't say where she was going." Gohan had been home before them.

"That's weird." He was too hungry to think. He invited Usagi to sit and eat with him and Gohan. They ate as they always do, consuming large quantities of food. Yes, Usagi too.

Gohan finished his lunch first and ran to get something. He left a mathematics book in his parent's room earlier. He had Been Keeping Chi-chi company as she put away Clothes. He spotted the Note and ring. He left his book-and brought out the ring and note.

"Dad, mom left these," Gohan said handing his father the ring and note. Goku took and read the note. To himself.

'Goku,

I can't handle your lifestyle anymore. I love you too much. To ask you to change what you naturally love doing. So I leave you and Gohan to do what you love. I will send you Legal papers for you to sign. Divorce and custody. If you need to ask Bulma about them fine.

Be happy. Love,

Chi-chi'

"Well, Chi-chi left for good. She doesn't want us to change but she can't handle the stress anymore. She wants us to be happy." Goku relayed to his son.

"Ok, I'll miss having her around. I could always visit her though." Gohan said sad but optimistic. He was sad that his mother left them, but he was a strong boy now. He could handle it with logic.

"Oh, Goku I'm sorry," Usagi said sympathetically of his pain. Putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I'm happy you're here Usagi. It makes it a little easier." Gohan smiled giving her a snug hug. She felt like another mother to him. Always making sure he was happy or alright in various ways.

"Yeah, It's nice to have a good friend around," Goku said as he wrapped a friendly arm around her and his son.

"Stay the night, please?" Gohan asked with puppy eyes.

"Oh okay. I can't say no to you." Usagi said smiling.

After that day she pretty much moved in. Slowly, after Goku signed the legal papers Chi-chi sent, Usagi and his relationship began to change. From friends to deeper meaningful relationship. (Usagi and Mamoru had dated and loved each other in this. They decided that they wanted to experience things. So when Mamoru went to an American University they separated.)

"Usagi?" Goku called to Usagi as he entered the living room.

"Yeah?" Usagi grabbed the remote and paused her show. He came around the couch and sat next to her.

"I like you a lot. Kind of like how I liked Chichi but different. Stronger." Goku tried to explain.

"You love me?" Usagi asked hoping she is understanding him correctly. She understood Goku was intelligent in his own sense. He still lacked understanding on emotional things and forget computers.

"If that means wanting you to never leave me and wanting to kiss you? Then yes I do." Goku explained as best as he could. Looking shy about trying to express himself.

"I feel the same way!" Usagi dove into his lap arms wrapping around his neck and lip-locking with him. They sat there hands exploring and faces hardly separating. Soon though Usagi felt Goku's desire pressing in between her legs. That had spread and wrapped around his waist.

Goku raised up her legs still around his waist. Taking her to his room. That was the night she started sleeping in his room. Not that they slept at all that night or into the early hours of sunrise. Good thing Gohan was visiting Ami at the Brief residence for the night.

Gohan had taken to calling Usagi mom in a few months. After Usagi started sleeping in Goku's bed, that is.

Meanwhile in the mountain forest with Makoto and Piccolo. Makoto started camping out with Piccolo doing hardcore training with him. Nature being her element. Being in the forest or outdoors, in general, was the best training grounds for her.

Minako stayed in the Brief home for now along with Rei, Ami, Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna and of course baby Hotaru. Rei was the only one to change rooms. Moving in with Vegeta.


End file.
